tazmaniafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode Guide
This is a list of episodes of the American television series Taz-Mania. Episode List *01 - The Dog the Turtle Story *02 - Like Father, Like Son / Frights of Passage *03 - War & Pieces / Airbourne Airhead *04 - It's No Picnic / Kee-Wee ala King *05 - A Devil of a Job *06 - Battling Bushrats / Devil in the Deep Blue Sea *07 - Woeful Wolf *08 - Devil with the Violet Dress On / Kidnapped Koala *09 - in the Mist / Toothache Taz *10 - Here Kitty, Kitty, Kitty / Enter the Devil *11 - Bewitched Bob *12 - Instant Replay / Taz and the Pterodactyl *13 - Pup Goes the Wendal / I'm Okay, You're Taz *14 - Comic Madness / Blunders Never Cease *15 - Mall Wrecked / A Dingo's Guide to Magic *16 - Road to Taz-Mania *17 - Boys Just Wanna Have Fun / Unhappy Together *18 - The Amazing Shrinking Taz and Co. *19 - Oh, Brother / Taz Babies *20 - Taz-Manian Theatre / The Bushrats Must Be Crazy *21 - Jake's Big Date / Taz Live *22 - The Outer Taz-Manian Zone / Here Kitty, Kitty Part II *23 - Taz-Mania's Funniest Home Videos / Bottle Cap Blues *24 - Heartbreak Taz / Just Be 'Cuz *25 - Sidekicked / Gone With the Windbag *26 - The Return of the Road to Taz-Mania Strikes Back *27 - Taz Like Dingo *28 - The Pied Piper of Taz-Mania / The Treasure of the Burnt Sienna *29 - Not a Shadow of a Doubt / Nursemaid Taz *30 - Home Dispair / Take All of Me *31 - Bird-Brained Beast / Ready, Willing, Unable *32 - We'll Always Have Taz-Mania / Moments You've Missed *33 - Food for Thought / Gone to Pieces *34 - A Midsummer Night's Scream / Astro Taz *35 - Driving Mr. Taz / Mean Bear / Taz Museum *36 - Ticket Taker Taz / Taz Squared *37 - Taz-Manian Lullaby / Deer Taz / A Taz-Manian Moment *38 - Hypno-Tazed / Mum's n' Taz *39 - Kee-Wee Cornered / But Is It Taz? *40 - Wacky Wombat / Molly's Folly *41 - Mutton for Nothing / Dr. Wendal and Mr. Taz *42 - The Man from M.A.R.S / Friends for Strife *43 - Merit Badgered *44 - Antenna Dilemma / Autograph Pound *45 - A Young Taz's Fancy / A Flea for You *46 - No Time for Christmas *47 - Taz-Mania Confidential / The Platypi Psonic Psensation Psimulator *48 - The Not So Gladiators / One Ring Taz *49 - The Thing That Ate The Outback / Because It's There *50 - Of Bushrats and Hugh *51 - Never Cry Taz / Bully for Bull *52 - Retakes Not Included / Pledge Dredge *53 - Bushlad's Lament / The Taz-Mania Comedy Institute *54 - The Taz Story Primer / Ask Taz *55 - Willie Wombat's Deja Boo Boo / To Catch a Taz *56 - It's a Taz's Life / Gee, Bull! *57 - Taz in Kee-Wee Land / Struck for Bucks / A Philosophical Moment *58 - Yet Another Road to Taz-Mania *59 - Bad Luck Bottlecap / A Story With a Moral *60 - Devil Indemnity *61 - Taz and the Emu Egg / Willie Wombat's Last Stand / K-Taz Commercial *62 - Feed a Cold / Sidekick for a Day *63 - Platypi on Film / One Saturday in Taz-Mania *64 - Doubting Dingo / Sub Commander Taz *65 - The Origin of the Beginning of the Incredible Taz-Man / Francis Takes a Stand Category:Episodes